leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:List of anime shippings/Nevermet shippings
This is a list of shippings involving characters in the who have never met prior. Involving main characters AdvanceCloneShipping |jap=ヒロハル|rom=HiroHaru|'Similarities' :*Both and Ritchie own a starter Pokémon: and Charmeleon, respectively. However, it is still unknown if Ritchie actually started with Charmeleon. Also, they both own Pokémon that happen to be based on butterflies: and Butterfree, respectively. :*Both traveled through time and changed the course of the future and for someone else by altering the past. :**Interestingly, both met an elderly female character in the present time who had lost a male love interest in the past because of an accident that happened when they left the female characters. Both went back in time and saved the males' lives and they were able to live and have a relationship with the females they had left behind in the past. In a sense, they helped turn tragic love stories into happy endings. Name origins :*''AdvanceClone'' is meant to be a play on AdvanceShipping. Clone is added because fans consider Ritchie to be a clone of Ash. }} BeamShipping | |jap=ケンヒカ|rom=KenHika |'Similarities' :*Both are big fans of , albeit for different reasons. :*They were the only ones of 's to be only children, prior to and *. :*They were the only ones of Ash's friends not to be related to the Gym Leader position in some way, prior to Serena*. :*Both have been shown to have artistic skills: Tracey draws Pokémon while Dawn designs clothes. :*Both have used a at one point. :*''This is only an assumption as there is no information on Tracey's family.'' Alternate names :*OrangepearlShipping (unofficial) Name origins :*''Beam'' is derived from Dawn's Japanese name and Tracey's personality. Hikari means light, relative to the term "beam of light," and Tracey is a positive person who smiles to the point that he often 'beams'. Trivia :*Tracey and Dawn are seen holding hands in Let's Join Hands. }} BelleShipping | Similarities :*Both have been a rival of at some point. :*Both have black as part of their clothing color scheme. :*Both have used a type in their final Grand Festival battle. Information :This ship is surprisingly popular among its followers, even though the two have never indicated that they know each other. Dawn only heard a mention of Drew from May when she came to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. However, since both are somewhat flashy Coordinators, they are thought to be cute together. }} BrunettShipping | |jap=シゲハル|rom=ShigeHaru| Similarities :*Both Gary and May received a from , although Gary received it as his initial Pokémon while May didn't. :*Both have each obtained an along their journeys. Following, both Eevee evolved into an evolution that would debut the generation after its did. Gary ( ) evolved his into ( ) and May ( ) evolved her into ( ). :*Both Gary and May own half of an item that Ash have: half of a Poké Ball for Gary, and half of the for May. Alternate names :*ShellShipping (unofficial; official name for Blastoise/Wartortle/Squirtle) Name origins :*''Brunett'' is a misspelling of both 'brunet' and 'brunette', disallowed to be corrected to the latter when it was pointed out it wasn't spelled correctly, because BrunetteShipping was listed as Delia Ketchum and Jasmine prior, and the acknowledged misspelling went through. :*''Shell'' is the prefix used for the shipping of Squirtle/Wartortle/Blastoise. In connection but not relation, all three were shown in the on-screen ownership of both Gary and May as of DP077: for Gary and for May. Trivia :*In the Japanese opening High Touch!, Gary and May are standing near each other. }} FourthWheelShipping |jap=マサユリ|rom=MasaYurī|'Similarities' :*Both are younger siblings of and (two of Ash's traveling companions), respectively. :*Both are the youngest of Ash's traveling companions per region. :*Both are interested in having their own Pokémon, but are said to be too young to be trainers. :*Both are related to Gym . :*Both have fathers who are skilled trainers. :*Both are shown to have some level of Pokémon knowledge. :*Both of their siblings have had issues with their confidence. :*Both have closely befriended Legendary Pokémon. Max befriended a in Jirachi: Wish Maker, while Bonnie befriended a in the XY&Z arc of the . :*Both have been shown getting upset about something that happened with them and a friend and it caused them to do something they don't usually do. In Home Is Where the Start Is, Max became upset about Ash and Brock staying at Kanto, and because of this, he ran away from the group without saying where he was going. In A Jolting Switcheroo, Bonnie became upset about losing that she began to cry twice, once when she was searching along with Ash, Serena, and Clemont, and the second time after they found Dedenne she cried as she apologized to it for what had happened. Bonnie was also upset when she and Clemont have to separate from Serena and Ash in Till We Compete Again. Name origin *Max and Bonnie are the "Fourth wheels" of Ash's companions. }} KodomoneShipping |jap=マサアイ|rom=MasaAi|'Similarities' :*Both become excited when meeting a Pokémon and often interact with it, even if the Pokémon isn't that friendly. :*Both like to pick on when he doesn't know about something that they do. :*Both tend to act as if they are smarter and more capable than the others around them but also have their worries about being able to succeed. :*Both have commanded a Pokémon that did not obey them. Max used and Iris has . :*Iris started her journey with ; a pure Pokémon with a three-stage evolution from her home region. Max plans to start with , which has the same characteristics as the former only it is of the . :*Both have a close relationship with someone who is a Gym Leader. Name origins :*''Kodomone'' is derived from 子供 kodomo, which means "children", referring to Max's age and Iris's child-like innocence. Iris often uses this word to describe people who she thinks are acting immaturely.}} MizuchiShipping | |jap=カスアイ|rom=KasuAi|'' Similarities :*Both are Gym Leaders in the games. :*Both started to follow Ash without his permission. Misty because of her broken bike and Iris for unknown reasons. :**They also were the first to accompany Ash on his journey through their respective regions and then were followed a male Gym Leader. :*Both like to criticize Ash on his decisions and immaturity. :*Both own a walking Pokémon who rarely, if ever, used moves and do not appear to have a Poké Ball. for Misty and for Iris. Both are also part of a three stage evolutionary line. :*Both have or have had a fully evolved Pokémon that refused to obey them. for Misty, and and for Iris. :*Both have a similar goal to become a master of the type they specialize in. :*Both have a a fear of a certain type. Misty is afraid of s and Iris is afraid of s. :*Both wanted to avoid a Gym. Misty wanted to avoid the Cerulean Gym and Iris wanted to avoid the Opelucid Gym. :*Neither own a Pokédex, while May, Dawn, and Serena all own two. Name origins :*''Mizuchi'' is derived from the name of a . Trivia :*One of Misty's sisters' names is Ayame in the Japanese version of the anime. Ayame is Japanese for iris. }} NovelShipping |jap=シンカス|rom=ShinKasu| Information :A surprisingly popular nevermet of moderate following, NovelShipping appears to have the same charm as without the hints, or 's suave arrogance, when it comes to its support. Misty's temper in the face of stubborn obstacles is key to her character, and where Gary and Paul are the types that make Ash mad (demonstrating their affect on him), it's theorized by supporters that Paul is the unmovable type (unlike Gary, who has shown to be capable of setting aside hard feelings early on in the series) that would incite the same kind of reaction in Misty that Ash often times does to her. Triggering that sort of response is also part of the appeal as well, rather leaving a fine line between particulars with the interconnections. Similarities :*Both at one point have owned a member of the evolutionary line; for Paul and for Misty. Name origins :Novel comes from the belief of the coiner that the couple was, at the time, a "novel idea". Retroactively from the coiner, one can say the characterizations between Misty and Paul are some of the same types to be found in romance novels, and would take a similar plot to get them together.}} OutcryShipping |jap=シンハル|rom=ShinHaru|'Information' :Another surprisingly popular nevermet, seemingly more so than NovelShipping, OutcryShipping is heavily seen in AMVs and artwork across the net. Otherwise, there is little basis aside from, "They're cute together," or they're the "ideal couple" from supporters. Alternate names :*FarawayShipping (unofficial; the majority name) Name origins :Faraway is likely derived from the two either coming from distant regions compared to Johto or Kanto, or it refers to the two characters being far away: Paul in Sinnoh and May in Johto. May's Japanese name, Haruka, can also mean "far away". }} OysterShipping | |jap=カスヒカ|rom=KasuHika|jap2=ヒカカス|rom2=HikaKasu|'Similarities' :*In the beginning of the Diamond and Pearl series, two of Dawn's Pokémon (namely and ) were Pokémon. Also for a while, before Buizel was traded to , she was the only one in the group who owned Water-types. Misty's Pokémon are mostly Water-type and she was the first of the original group to have them. :* Both have owned a member of the evolution family. Hints :*In Buizel Your Way out of This!, Dawn was interested in Misty and her lure and seemed annoyed when Ash didn't let her use it. Name origins :Oyster is derived from the fact that, not only are s aquatic creatures, akin to the type Misty trains, but oysters produce s, a word that is related to Dawn throughout the Shipping fandom, instigated by the christening of . }} SeaMonkeyShipping | |jap=デンカス|rom=DenKasu|'Similarities' :*Both are Gym Leaders. :*Both have siblings of the same gender who they share their Gym Leader status with. ::*In addition, both have at least one sibling who specializes in the . :*Both tend to be romantics and get themselves involved with Pokémon who fall in love. :*Both enjoy fishing and have a special fishing lure that is modeled after themselves. Name origins :SeaMonkey is derived from the . It refers to Cilan's Pansage and Misty's love for s. }} StarchShipping | |jap=ケンデン|rom=KenDen|'Similarities' :*Both are considered 's "replacement" by fans. :*Both have the ability to determine a Pokémon's strengths and abilities using their senses. :*Both seemed to act almost like a tour guide when traveling with their groups, being able to describe in detail the places that they visit. :*Both essentially invited themselves to travel with . :*Both seemed to take a particular interest in Ash's Pikachu upon first meeting him and even took him right off of Ash's shoulder. :*The first capture they had made onscreen was a dual-typed Pokémon that is part of a two-stage evolution; and . Also, both wished to help them take back something that had been taken from them by a member of its own species. For Scyther, it was leadership and for Dwebble, it was its rock. Both Pokémon initially didn't want their help as well. :*Both have been shown to idolize a particular Pokémon Professor. Tracey idolizes and Cilan idolizes Professor Icarus. :*Their third obtained Pokémon (Scyther and ) are voiced by Unshō Ishizuka in Japanese. }} Involving other characters DiamondShipping | |'Information' :The following is heavy fanon context: :Most supporters choose to believe DiamondShipping is primarily a past-Ship, one that happened prior and likely still isn't continuing in the currently timeline. Under this flag, a lot of supporters usually consider the possibility of Giovanni being 's father, a subject still spoken of—and occasionally debated upon—today; Giovanni still remains a candidate to some arguers (by DiamondShippers and non-supporters alike). How Delia and Giovanni would have gotten together is a mystery, although Delia alludes to Ash's father in an early episode when he starts his journey and arrives in Viridian City. He calls her on a videophone and she tells him that it took his father four days to reach Viridian. This is the only mention of Ash's father in the whole series. :Fans of the pairing point to how the writers have gone out of their way to avoid a meeting between Ash and Giovanni. Their semi-meeting in Mewtwo Returns is commonly ignored due to the two being so far apart in the scene in question. Name origins :*''Diamond'' is derived from the idea that Giovanni appears to be a man who would buy diamonds (or other expensive goods) for the woman he likes; in the same vein, it also takes the into consideration. Trivia :*This Ship is past-canon in the stage-production Pokémon Live!, where Delia and Giovanni had a prior relationship, broken off before Ash was born (he is not Giovanni's son). }} EgoCentricShipping s and hold grudges against their rivals. :*Both own a member of the line. :*Both used a traumatic event from their rival's past involving a Pokémon against them. :*Both were defeated in their episode debut where their rival earned their fourth Ribbon in their home region. They were also both were defeated by their rivals' Pokémon that had stage fright in a previous Contest, as well as during the first Double Performance round of a Grand Festival. :*Both own at least one Pokémon. Harley has Ariados and Ursula has Wormadam. Name origins :*''EgoCentric'' is derived from both being self-centered. }} HyperShipping | |jap=ジュンベル|rom=JunBel|'Similarities' :* Both are a rival as well as a childhood friend of the in their respective games. :* Both share many similar personality traits, including being overly energetic and impatient. :* Both have blond hair and have mainly orange, green, and white in their attire. :* Both literally collide into Ash Ketchum upon meeting him in their debut. They also battle him and lose at the end of the same episode. :* Also in the anime, both spent an entire episode trying to catch a Pokémon that ended up being captured by a main character. tried to catch which was caught by Ash and tried to catch which was caught by . :* Both of their fathers have battled Ash and won. Name origins :*''Hyper'' is derived from Barry and Bianca's hyperactive personality. }} TeenrocketShipping . Alternate names :*TeenagerocketShipping (derivative) :*NeoNeoRocketShipping Name origins :*''Teenrocket'' and Teenagerocket are from the original belief that both Domino and Mondo are in their teens. :*''NeoNeoRocket'' is the newer-newer version of RocketShipping, following . }} Involving Pokémon FlirtatiousShipping Gallery Image:BrunettShipping High Touch.png|Screenshot from High Touch!, depicting Gary and May next to each other * 2